Microsoft Remote Desktop Protocol, RDP, and Citrix High Definition user eXperience, HDX, are popular examples of thin-client services. Thin-client solutions were initially designed for LAN environments, e.g. a single office, where all the employees connect to the remote server via thin-clients. But with the advent of Data-centers and cloud based solutions, thin-client deployments on cloud services is increasing in popularity. Unfortunately, since the traffic has to traverse through the Internet, it introduces issues such as latency, packet drops and etc, which in turn affect the Quality of Experience, QoE, for the user. This becomes all the more important when the user is interacting with the application, e.g. writing an email, having a voice chat, performing mouse clicks and etc.